Sunday
by Amoreadawn
Summary: Hidan and Deidara being bored and sleepy on a Sunday morning. Some fluff. Rated M only for Hidan's bad mouth D:


Do you ever wake up in the morning, completely not knowing what to do that day? Like, on a Sunday, when all you can do is turn on the TV and flick from channel to channel, simply because there's nothing to be done?

Meet the akatsuki on a Sunday morning. Or actually, meet Hidan and Deidara on a Sunday morning. Everyone was away on missions, Tobi was unfindable (Deidara chose to ignore Tobi's mysterious disappearances) and Kakuzu was collecting a bounty. On his own, because Hidan didn't want to get up early.

He wish he went now. Collecting a bounty with Kakuzu was boring, but probably not as boring at watching TV for three hours straight. And he might would've run into some bitches waiting to be slaughtered and sacrificed to Jashin-sama.

Currently the two of them were watching some cartoon, but they didn't get much fun out of it. Hidan wondered if Deidara was asleep. The blonde barely made a sound, while he normally was really loud and hyperactive. Boredom really does kill, doesn't it?

"Hey, blondie, wake the fuck up."

He heard a small groan, and a mass of blonde hair looked up at him. Deidara looked rather cute today. Well, he always did, but today he was extra cute. His hair was down for once, and instead of the regular coat he was wearing a grey shirt. He was still wearing the lower part of his pyjamas, which were a light blue. Awww.

"Hidaaan, I was almost asleep, un, now I'm bored again."

Hidan sighted. This was bad. I mean, Deidara always found a way to entertain himself, right? And he always stayed up late. For all Hidan knew he'd go to bed late and wake up early. Sleeping on the middle of the day is nothing for him.

Or was he wrong about that? What did Deidara do in the time he had no partner and sat in the akatsuki hideout all day, on his own?

He turned off the TV, and stood up. Deidara blinked at him sleepily. "What are you going to – whoa-"

Before he could finish talking, Hidan had lifted Deidara up as if he was a little kid. Deidara looked startled at first, but calmed down when he saw Hidan's calm expression.

"I'm going to bring you to bed," he mumbled.

Deidara blinked again. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck, and leaned his head on the broad shoulder, feeling as if he could fall asleep at that very moment from the warmth Hidan supplied.

He stared at the walls they passed, and suddenly noticed they were not going in the direction of Deidara's room at all.

"Hidan. My room is the other way, un."

"We're not going to your room. My bed is bigger."

Huh? Was Hidan going to let him sleep in his bed, or something?

He was put down on said bed a moment later, and he must say, Hidan was right. His bed is at least twice as big as his own. Kind of unfair. Hidan was bigger than him, but that's no reason to give him such a big bed and leave Deidara in a small bed only a few metres away from Tobi's.

Oh my God.

Hidan's taking off his shirt.

And there go his pants.

Hidan must've seen the shock on Deidara's face. Not like you could miss the fact his eyes (or his one visible eye) grew twice as large as they originally are.

"Just fucking relax, Deidara," Hidan said, snickering at the blonde's expression.

He soon crawled into the bed, pulling the sheets over Deidara and himself. Deidara still looked dumbfounded, not quite getting why they were in the same bed. He looked at Hidan when said man closed his eyes, and decided he didn't really mind. No one's here, Hidan's warm, and Hidan's bed –is- a lot more comfortable..

"I'm always sleeping in your bed from now on, un."

"I don't fucking think so," was the mumbled reply.

"What did I do to deserve laying in it now, then, un?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea. Your room is miles away from here. Didn't feel like carrying your ass all the way there."

"You could've left me on the couch. Or just made me walk there."

"Shut up, Deidara."

Deidara lightly shivered, pulling the sheets a little bit higher over his shoulders. He didn't get how Hidan stayed so warm in only his boxers.

He had just dozed off a little when he felt two strong arms wrap around his body. He slowly opened his eyes, not really noticing what was going on because he was half-asleep. Hidan had pressed him against his chest. The immortal man was asleep, or atleast, Deidara thought he was. He shoved his blonde ponytail out of the way to get a clear view of the other man's face.

Deidara was kind of dumbfounded at first, but then smiled at the content expression on Hidan's face. Deidara decided to not give this too much thought and gave in to Hidan's warm body, gently moving closer and resting his head against Hidan's chest.

Maybe these boring Sundays aren't so bad as they seem.


End file.
